Midnight Tome 1 : New born
by Myrdhin
Summary: Gabriella était une Cullen. Jusqu'au jour ou son frère quitte Bella et qu'elle quitte les Cullen, ne voulant pas laisser Bella. Elle va aller en Italie pour sauver Edward, et va rencontrer Alec. L'histoire se déroule pendant New Moon. Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

Mignight

Tome 1 : New born

Prologue

Cela faisait 5 ans que j'étais un vampire. Je ne me souvenais rien de ma vie humaine. Aujourd'hui, ma vie est avec eux, ma nouvelle famille : les Cullen. Le problème, c'est la rupture de mon frère avec Bella. C'est là que tout a commencer. Là que ma vie a changer, et que je suis partie.

Je n'étais plus une Cullen maintenant. J'étais partie de mon coté, j'ai fait des recherches sur ma véritable identité, quand j'étais humaine.

Et j'ai trouver.

Je suis revenue.

Elle était revenue à Forks. Seule.

On a été en Italie pour sauver mon frère.

Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La fête... ratée.

Gaby! Dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

Oui, j'arrive!

Je me dépêchais de mettre mes chaussures et descendit. Alice m'attendais sur le porche et Edward dans la voiture.

Eh bien dit donc t'es pas rapide le matin pour un vampire ! me dit-elle.

Je ris et m'engouffrais dans la voiture, suivie de ma sœur.

C'est l'anniversaire de Bella aujourd'hui, me dit Edward.

Sans blague? rigolais-je. Sa fait la millième fois que tu le dis en même pas 24heures!

C'est vrai ça, fit remarquer Alice.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et Edward vint vers Bella. Alice et moi partîmes de nôtre coté pour les laisser seuls quelques instants.

C'est à quelle heure ce soir? demandai-je à Alice.

19h, dit-elle toute excitée. Et tu mettra ta robe bleue hein?

Laquelle? La nouvelle?

Ouiiii !

D'accord.

Dans le couloir, nous vîmes Edward et Bella. Nous allions donc vers eux et je pris Bella dans mes bras.

Joyeux anniversaire, lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille.

Merci, me répondit-elle.

Alice fit de même, mais plus bruyamment.

Tient, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet. Tu le mettra ce soir. A 19 heures!

Et Alice et moi partîmes vers notre salle de classe.

Le soir même, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de me préparer quand Alice vînt.

Dépêche toi voyons! Bella va arriver dans 2 minutes et 44 secondes! Et … QUOI ? T'es pas encore habillée? cria-t-elle en me voyant.

Euh... bin non justement je viens de finir de me maquiller.

Vite vite! Elle va arriver! dit-elle en sortant de ma chambre.

Je me dépéchais de mettre ma robe et mes chaussures et descendit dans le salon. Bella et Edward étaient en bas avec les autres et ils se retournèrent tous vers moi. Vous voyez le cliché? Moi, en haut, dans une belle robe, et eux, en bas, les yeux ronds... gnagnagnagna! Enfin bref, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations et je descendis. Alice prit une photo d'Edward et Bella, et Emmett vint me voir.

Hé? Tu sais quoi? me demanda-t-il.

Quoi? Répondis-je.

Non rien...

Espèce de crétin! lui dis-je.

C'est tout Emmett ça! Un humour à deux dollars! N'importe quoi... mais des fois sa fait rire quand même.

Bella ouvrit un autre cadeau. Et là, tout bascula. Le sang perlait sur son doigt. Elle s'était coupée. C'est la que je vis Jasper se ruer sur elle et Edward le repousser. Bella attérit sur la table et tomba avec toutes les assiettes, aggravant ses blessures. L'odeur du sang n'était pas forte. Bizarrement, je ne ressentait aucune envie de le boire.

Faites sortir Jasper, dit Carlisle. Edward, vas rejoindre les autres dehors, lui dit-il.

Je regardais Carlisle amener Bella à la cuisisne pour la soigner, je décidais de sortir – simple mesure de précaution, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward ramena Bella chez elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup. Et j'eu raison. A son retour, Edward était comme vide.

Nous devons partir, murmura-t-il.

Tout le monde le regardait bouche bée, il comprit moi. Je fus la première à réaliser les conséquences de ses paroles.

Quoi? lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda et répéta :

Nous devons partir.

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire? Sa vas pas ou quoi? commençai-je à crier.

Non sa ne vas pas! Bella est en danger à nos cotés, tu la vu tout à l'heure!

C'était un accident!

Qui aurait pu être évité si nous n'étions pas à ses cotés. Nous sommes des vampires! Pas des humains! Nous sommes sensible à l'odeur du sang!

Et alors? Ce n'est pas une raison pour la quitter!

Si! On est mauvais pour elle, on lui fait du mal.

Non, c'est _toi_ qui va lui faire du mal en la quittant là!

Les enfants, arrêtez! intervint Carlisle.

Tout la famille tourna son regard vers le patriarche.

Nous allons y réfléchir et nous verrons ceci demain.

Ah mais non hein! C'est tout décidé! On-ne-part-pas!

Gabriella,commença-t-il.

Non, le coupais-je. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais moi je ne vais pas la quitter. Hors de question!

Sur ce, je montait dans ma chambre sans attendre de réponse, m'allongeais sur mon lit et mis mes écouteurs. Moi, Gabriella Cullen, 16 ans, vampire depuis 5 ans, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine, je n'abandonnerais pas ma soeur. J'en fait le serment.

Je me rendis compte de l'heure que quand la lumiére du jour commença a éclairer ma chambre.

Il était presque 7h du matin. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je me préparais donc et décida de partir pour le lycée. Dans le salon, Edward était là avec Alice. Je ne leur accordais pas un regard et parti vers la porte.

Gaby, m'appella Alice.

Je m'arrêtais.

Quoi?

Personne ne vas en cours aujourd'hui. On reste ici.

Quoi? répétai-je en me tournant vers eux.

On reste ici, répondit ce vampire crétin surnommé Edward.

Ok, vous restez ici, mais moi, je vais en cours.

Non, tu dois rester ici, nous allons faire une réunion de famille à propos de notre départ et tu doit être présente, dit-il.

Non, puisque ma décision est prise.

Ne fait pas ta têtue et reste, tu dois être là pour savoir ce que nous allons faire.

Je grognais.

D'accord, mais vous faites vite, j'ai pas que sa a faire.

Carlisle est partit à l'hopital pour ses horaires d'aujourd'hui, il revient dans une heure.

Très bien, dis-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Chapitre court, je sais désolé! Mais j'ai des examens blanc en ce moment alors c'est chaud! Promis, avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer d'en faire un beaucoup plus long pour me pardonner! =)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Décision, départ et détresse.

J'entendis Carlisle arriver et descendis dans le salon. Rosalie, Emmett, Alise, Jasper, Edward et Esmée étaient déjà là. Carlisle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le salon. Tout le monde était assis sauf moi et mon pére. Je les observais, chacun, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, ni à notre « départ ».

- Alors? Que fait-on? commençai-je, lasse de ce manège.

Carlisle me regarda.

- Nous allons débattre de ceci, Gabriella, il se retourna vers les autres. Alors?

- Il faut partir. La sécurité de Bella en dépend, dit Edward le crétin.

Je grognais. Il me regarda et je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas partir, mais il croyait protéger Bella en partant. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme, je l'en remerciait d'un hochement de tête.

- Elle n'est pas en sécurité à nos cotés, ce qui devait arriver un jour ou l'autre est arrivé. Les vampires ne sortent pas avec les humains, c'est trop dangereux.

- Mais oui, ça on le savait. Évite nous le coup du vampire mélancolique suicidaire, dis-je à Edward Le Crétin.

Tout le monde se mit à me regarder, étonnés de mon ton. Lassée, je m'appuyais sur la baie vitrée, observant la forêt proche.

Ils se remirent à discuter. Je restais en dehors de la conversation, sachant déjà mes projets.

Au bout d'environ une heure, plus personne ne partait. J'en conclut qu'ils avaient finis.

Je me retournais. Ils me regardaient tous.

- Alors? demandai-je.

- Nous partons, décréta Carlisle.

- Bien.

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. En passant devant Alice, je vis son expression : elle avait une vision de moi. De mon départ. J'allais donc faire mes valises à vitesse vampirique et une minute plus tard, je chargeais mes bagages dans le coffre de ma BMW. (ndla : oui je précise la marque de la voiture car c'est une de mes préférées xD).

Quand je me retournais, ils étaient tous sur le porche, Carlisle à deux mètres de moi, Esmée à un mètre. Elle était effondrée, pas besoin d'être empathe pour le savoir.

- En est-tu sure? me demanda Carlisle, la mine sinistre.

J'acquiesais.

- Ma chérie, ne part pas je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas perdre une deuxième fille, me dit-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Désolé Esmée, murmurai-je en desserrant mon étreinte, et en leur jetant un dernier regard, je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et partis à pleine vitesse.

J'eu le temps d'apercevoir Carlisle s'approcher d'Esmée et la prendre dans ses bras, dans le rétroviseur, Alice s'effondrer à terre et Jasper se précipiter vers elle.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne vis plus cette scène, j'avais tourné sur la route et ne vit plus que du vert.

Ou allais-je aller maintenant? Edward devait annoncer son départ à Bella d'ici quelques heures, à la fin des cours. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez elle, Edward le sentirait.

Je décida donc d'aller à Seattle pour m'aérer l'esprit. (ndla : pour moi s'aérer l'esprit en ville = shopping.)

Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Les cours étaient finis depuis plus de deux heures. Je me dépêchais de rentrer. Je serais arrivée pour Bella. Pour la ramasser à la petite cuillère à cause de cet abruti.

Enfin bref. Je serais là.

Tout au long du trajet, je n'ai penser qu'a la façon dont j'allais parler à Bella? Allait-elle me détester? Ou me remercier d'être rester?

J'arrivais à Forks. Il faisait nuit depuis peu. Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella et cachais ma voiture. Il y avait de la lumière au rez-de-chaussé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons retrouvée, elle va bien. Merci pour tout, entendis-je Charlie parler au téléphone.

Que c'était-il passé? Bella était dans sa chambre, j'entendais son cœur battre. Je grimpais à la fenêtre et ce que je vis en entrant dans la chambre me déchira le cœur. Bella était en position fœtale, sur son lit et elle sanglotait.

- Bella? murmurai-je.

Elle s'arrêta, croyant avoir rêver je suppose. Je m'approchais du lit et m'allongeais à ses côtés. Elle me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

- Bella, je suis désolée.

- Gaby? l'entendis-je murmurer.

- Oui, lui répondis-je.

- Mais pourquoi est-tu là?

- Je ne les approuve pas c'est tout. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je te le promet.

Elle se blotti dans mes bras et je resserais mon étreinte autour de son corps frêle.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier.

- Bella, Charlie arrive, murmurai-je.

- Ne part pas!

- Chuuuut! Je me cache c'est tout, fait semblant de dormir.

- D'accord.

Je me cachais dans l'armoire et Charlie arriva pile au moment ou je fermais la porte de cette dernière.

Charlie paraissait désemparé face à la détresse de sa fille. Il referma la porte et partit dans sa chambre. Je revint aux cotés de Bella.

- Je vais rester ici toute la nuit, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle acquiesa et je me rallongeais à ses cotés. Son sommeil fut agité. Elle murmurai des 'non ne part pas!' et des 'Edwaaaaard!'.

Le matin, Charlie revint voir sa fille. Je fis comme la nuit précédente, me cachant.

Quand Bella se réveilla, j'étais assise par terre à coté de son lit.

- Tu es restée.

- Oui, je tient mes promesses, dis-je en souriant.

Elle souria aussi. Mais ce fut une grimace plutôt.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici tout le temps. Je vais devoir partir quelques temps, j'ai décider de faire des recherches sur mon passé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras m'appeler, m'envoyer des emails si tu veux. Je vais faire le plus vite possible, d'accord?

Elle acquiesa, triste.

- Je partirais demain.

- Déjà?

- Oui, plus vite c'est fait, mieux c'est.

Le lendemain, Bella fut triste de mon départ. Il faut dire que j'étais la seule Cullen à être rester. J'étais la seule attache au monde du surnaturel pour elle.

Voila le second chapitre. Alors?

Il est plus long que le premier hein xD Mais je le trouve assez court quand même! Dites moi vos impressions. =)


	4. Chapter 3

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette histoire et qui la lisent. Cela me fait plaisir, malgré le temps que je met pour poster.**

**Bonne lecture! **

**A.V**

**Chapitre 3 : Des nouvelles et … oooups!**

_Chère Bella,_

_Je vais bien et toi?_

_J'ai obtenu quelques informations supplémentaires sur mon passé. Il semblerait que je m'appelle bien Gabriella, comme le dit ma gourmette, j'avais 16 ans quand j'ai été transformée. Mon nom de famille était Salvatore. Gabriella Salvatore. J'habitais dans le ville ou Carlisle m'a trouvée (New York) et j'ai appris comment s'appelaient mes parents et que j'avais un frère ainé, Mattéo, qui a 24 ans. _

_J'ai décidé d'aller les voir pour savoir comment ils vont et a quoi ils ressemblent. Peut être que j'aurais une sorte de flash en les voyant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me montrerait pas, après tout, je devrais avoir 21 ans aujourd'hui! _

_Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé un peu de bonheur aux cotés de Jacob. Mais fais attention, c'est un jeune loup et il est instable. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _

_Je doit te laisser, je vais bientôt embarquer pour NY._

_A bientôt,_

_G._

Je cliquais sur 'envoyer' et éteignit mon ordinateur portable.

- Embarquement pour le vol 740 en direction de New York, porte B.

Deuxième annonce.

Je me levais et parti pour embarquer. Le vol Chicago-New York fut sans incident, à part que je commençai à avoir soif et … OH NON MAIS QUELLE QUICHE!

Cela fait quelques temps que je vous raconte ma vie et je ne me suis même pas présentée! Ah la honte!

Enfin bref, recommençons depuis le début.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Gabriella Cullen, j'ai 16 ans pour l'éternité, je suis un vampire depuis 5 ans maintenant et mon père adoptif, Carlisle, m'a sauvée d'un vampire qui était en train de me tuer dans les rues de New York. J'ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux dorés. Ceux-ci étaient marrons foncés quand j'étais humaine (d'après Carlisle).

Quoi d'autre? Euh… je mesure 1m60!

Oé mais on s'en fou de sa en faite…

Abordons un sujet plus intéressant : mes dons. Car oui, j'en ai plusieurs.

Je suis un bouclier mental et physique, et je peux créer une sorte de lien avec quelqu'un pour parler par pensées avec lui.

Et pourquoi je me retrouve dans un avion direction New York? Parce que n'ayant pour souvenir que l'atroce douleur de ma transformation jusqu'au moment présent, je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie humaine.

Et voila, je me suis présentée. On peut revenir au présent maintenant? D'accord.

Donc je disais que j'avais soif. J'ai vraiment pas assurer sur ce coup là hein! J'aurais du chasser avant. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave, j'ai juste à penser à autre chose…

Mon MP4! Ou est mon MP4? Ah dans ma poche! Ouuf! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper l'esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le pilote annonça l'atterrissage. J'avais plutôt bien géré ma soif.

Je me dépêchais donc de prendre mes valises et de louer une chambre d'hôtel. Une fois cela fait, je partis loin de la ville, dans la forêt la plus proche. Je me mis a chasser quelques cerfs, rien de bien exceptionnel.

Je m'emparais du bout de papier dans ma poche et le relut encore. L'adresse de mes parents et celle de mon frère.

En quelques minutes, je fus devant la maison de mes parents. Par la fenêtre, je voyais ma mère dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. Elle était belle, brune, les yeux marrons. Et mon père entra dans la cuisine. Il était aussi brun, avec des yeux noirs, le coté roumain de la famille je suppose.

J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui. Mon frère est présent. Il entra dans le cuisine à son tour. Il ressemblait beaucoup à mon père. Brun avec les yeux noirs.

D'un coup, tout me revint en mémoire : mon enfance, ma famille, mes amis, la nuit de ma mort.

Mon frère et mon père quittèrent la cuisine. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'aperçus le salon.

J'eu le temps de voir des photos de moi, de mes parents avec mon frère et moi-même. J'étais encore dans leurs cœurs. Cela me rendit un peu triste de ne pas aller leur parler. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Notre existence doit rester secrète.

Il était temps que je parte. Lentement, je me mit à marcher à vitesse humaine vers le bout de la rue, puis, je courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à mon hôtel.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon ordinateur et m'installais sur mon lit.

J'avais un nouveau message de Bella.

_Chère Gaby, _

_Je vais bien. Enfin, quand je suis avec Jake. _

_Quand il n'est plus avec moi, je ressens ce vide. Mais je m'accroche._

_Je suis contente que tu ai retrouvé ta famille et les informations sur ton passé. J'espère que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire en les voyants._

_On a un petit soucis. Victoria est de retour. La meute la poursuivie en dehors du territoire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai une garde rapprochée. Je suis en sécurité avec la meute._

_A bientôt,_

_B._

Je répondis tout de suite à son mail.

_Chère Bella, _

_Je suis contente que tu remonte la pente. Tu remercieras ton chien de ma part =D. _

_J'ai vu ma famille et j'ai eu ce fameux flash. Tout ma vie humaine (enfin, pas tout quand même hein) m'est revenue en mémoire. _

_Victoria est revenue? Tu rigoles j'espère? Je reviens tout de suite à Forks!_

_G._

J'appelais Bella sur son portable, me moquant du décalage horaire.

Tuuuuuuuuuuut.

Tuuuuuuuuuuut.

- Allo?

- Bella? demandais-je.

- Gaby! Sa va?

- Nan sa va pas! Je viens de lire ton mail! Victoria! T'es sérieuse?

- Ben oui. La meute la éloignée de la ville mais elle va revenir.

- J'espère que ces clébard te protègent bien.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis surveillée 24h/24.

- Ok. Je viens quand même.

- Non. Tu finis ce que tu as a faire avant.

- J'ai fini, alors demain je prend l'avion et j'arrive!

- Gaby! Tu…

- Bella! la coupais-je.

- Tu es sure de ne pas rester encore un peu pour ta famille?

- Oui, sa sert à rien de toute façon, je ne peut pas leur parler.

- D'accord.

- J'ai une petite commission a faire avant de revenir. Alors reste en vie en attendant!

- Promis!

- Aller bisous!

- Bisous.

Je raccrochais. Des clébards pour protéger Bella. On aura tout vu.

Le lendemain, je pris l'avion de New York à Seattle et je me rendis chez un certain Jenks. J'avais des papiers à prendre. Modification de mon identité. J'avais une vraie date de naissance et un nouveau nom. Gabriella Esmée Elena Cullen ( au lieu de Gabriella Esmée Cullen). J'avais ajouté le nom de ma mère biologique.

Il était tard quand je sortis de mon rendez vous. Je pris donc une chambre d'hôtel. Toute la nuit, je regardais la télé, allais sur internet, etc…

Je commandais une voiture pour partir à Forks. Malheureusement, aucune n'était disponible pour le moment et je ne pouvais pas y aller en courant. Que dirait les gens si je revenais à Forks sans voiture?

Enfin, une voiture était libre pour la fin de l'après midi. J'avais hâte de revenir à Forks.

Voila le chapitre 3! Alors? Verdict?

Promis dans le prochain chapitre y'a du Volturi! ;p


	5. Annonce

Désolé fausse alerte! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

C'est juste pour vous dire que je ne vais pas poster pendant quelques temps, car j'ai des problèmes de santé et pour couronner le tout, mon chien que je connait depuis toujours vient de mourir alors jvous dit pas, j'en ai gros sur la patate!

Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster bientôt. J'avais déjà commencer à écrire le chapitre 4.

A bientôt!

A.V


	6. Chapter 4

_ANTHONIAVOLTURI IS COME BACK! xD Me revoila, aprés quelques mois de pause. Bon, la maladie est toujours là, ainsi que la tritesse, mais on fait avec! _

_Assez parlé de moi! Voici le chapitre tant attendu avec les Volturi (et plus particuliérement Aleeeeeeec!) ;p_

**Chapitre 4 :**** le sauvetage**

J'avais enfin ma voiture et me dirigeais vers Forks. J'y serais dans pas longtemps. J'essayais d'appeler Bella, mais elle ne répondait pas. Bizarre. J'accélérais encore l'allure et fut vite devant chez Charlie. La voiture de Carlisle était là, mais je ne sentis que l'odeur d'Alice et l'odeur... de chien! Bwaaaaah! (ndla : hommage aux lapins crétins :D) Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella et entrais sans frapper.

- Bella? criai-je.

Elle était dans le salon avec Alice. Bella se retourna, me regarda et courut dans mes bras. J'étais soulagée qu'elle soit vivante, mais elle avait une sale tête. Qu'avait-elle fait encore?

Elle dessera son étreinte et regarda Alice, puis moi. Alice et moi nous nous regardions.

- Gaby, finit-elle par murmurer.

Je souris.

- Alice.

Et elle me serra dans ses bras. Nous fûmes interrompues par une odeur de chien qui provenait de derriére moi. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Alice, Bella et moi nous nous retournâmes. Jacob, le chien de garde de Bella était là.

- Tiens, ... un chien, lançais-je.

Il me fusilla du regard. Ahhh, si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais six pieds sous terre depuis un moment déja...

- Tiens, ... une sangsue, répliqua-t-il.

Je souris.

- Bella, je peux te parler? demanda-t-il.

Elle nous regarda, Alice, moi et Jacob. Je compris qu'Alice et moi devrions les laisser quelques instants.

- Ok, on vous laisse, dis-je.

Alice et moi étions parvenues à la porte quand Bella dit :

- Vous revenez, hein?

- Quand tu auras sorti le chien, répondit Alice.

J'éclatais de rire puis sorti et m'assit sur les marches du perron. Alice vint me rejoindre.

- Alors, depuis que l'on est parti, tu t'occupais de Bella?

- Oui, aprés le départ d'eddie, elle avait une sale tête. Il parait que Sam, le chef de la meute, la retrouvée recoquevillée dans un coin de la forêt en train de sangloter. Je suis partie pour faire des recherches sur ma famille biologique en restant en contact avec elle par téléphone et email.

Je regardais Alice. Elle s'en voulait, sa se voyait. Mais, on ne peut pas revenir en arriére. Elle soupira.

- Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, j'étais là, _moi_... comparé à d'autres personnes.

- Gaby, je...

- Nan, c'est bon, ce qui est fait est fait (ndla : clin d'oeil à Riley, dans Hésitation) donc ne parlons plus du passé et avançons.

- T'a pris des cours de philo pendant notre absence?

- Oui... murmurai-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Soudain, Alice se raidit.

- Alice?

Elle revint à elle.

- C'est Edward, il croit que Bella est morte et va aller chez les Volturi pour leur demander de le tuer!

- Ah nan mais c'est pas vrai!

Alice et moi courûmes vers l'intérieur de la maison. Bella et Jacob étaient dans la cuisine, nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux. Bella nous observa et dut lire l'horreur sur nos traits car son visage se liquéfia.

- Bella, c'est Edward, dit Alice.

Bella regarda Alice, puis elle se tourna vers Jacob.

- POURQUOI TA FAIT CA? POURQUOI? lui cria-t-elle.

Il a fait quoi lui au juste?

- Il ne ta pas demandée! lui répondit-il.

Je pu voir dans ses pensées qu'Edward avait appelé. Nan mais quel abruti! Ils me regardérent tous. Oouuups... j'ai dut penser tout haut...

- Hé la sangsue, va te faire cuire un oeuf!

- Je mange pas de nourriture humaine crétin! Va plutôt à la niche au lieu de nous emmerder! répliquai-je.

- Wow! Du calme! dit Bella, pendant que Jacob et moi nous nous lançâmes des regards noirs.

- Il faut y aller Bella, dit Alice.

- Je vais à la voiture, dis-je.

Aprés quelques supplications du chien de garde, Bella, Alice et moi étions en route pour l'aéroport. Nous arrivâmes à Florence plusieurs heures plus tard. Alice, qui adore la discrétion, il faut l'avouer, avait volé une porsche jaune canari. Mais bon, elle était rapide, à défaut d'être discréte. La route jusqu'à Volterra fut trés rapide avec Alice au volant.

- Il va se mettre en scéne, dit-elle.

- Il nous reste combien de temps? demanda Bella.

- Il va attendre que le soleil soit au plus haut, à cause des remparts. Il va faire ça à midi.

- Sa veut dire qu'il nous reste dix minutes?

- Du calme Bella!

Arrivé à Volterra, c'était le foutoir.

- La Saint Marcus, dit Alice. Bella, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, tu dois continuer à pieds.

- Ou?

- Demande le Palazzo Dei Priori, ou le clocher, si quelqu'un parle anglais.

- Ok!

Sur ce, elle partit dans la foule.

- Gaby?

- Oui?

- Protége toi au maximum. On va sortir à la lumiére du jour, me répondit-elle.

Elle prit donc un foulard et des lunettes de soleil qui étaient dans son sac, tendit que je mis un gilet noir avec une capuche assez large pour cacher mon visage aux yeux de tous. Nous sortimes de la voiture qu'Alice avait garée à la va-vite et je la suivis, ne connaissant pas les lieux.

Nous parcourions les ruelles de Volterra en courant à vitesse humaine. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, nous étions aux pieds d'un clocher, sur une place bondée de monde.

Je reconnus l'odeur de Bella. Alice se dirigea vers la porte du clocher qu'elle ouvrit. Je la suivit et ferma la porte derriére moi et en retirant ma capuche. En face de nous se trouvait deux hommes. L'un petit et l'autre trés grand, qui devait mesurer deux métres environ. Ils avaient tout les deux les yeux rouges.

- Allons Messieurs, nous n'allons pas faire un esclandre! dit Alice.

Edward et Bella étaient présents à nos cotés, tendus. Su-per! Nous voila avec les gardes Volturi, je suis comblée! (ndla : j'avoue! :p)

- Nous voulons simplement converser en des lieux plus... appropriés, dit le plus petit des deux.

- Bella, va profiter des festivités, dit Edward.

- Que la fille vienne avec nous, dit le grand.

- Allez en enfer!

- Assez! dit soudain une voix de fille, derriére les deux gardes.

Une blonde apparut derriére eux er s'avança vers nous. Elle a dut être transformée vers le même age que moi.

- Ne faisons pas attendre Aro, continua-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna et repartit dans la direction opposée. J'en conclut que nous devions la suivre, ce que nous faisons donc, moi en dernier, avec les gardes derriére. Je n'aime pas tourner le dos à mes ennemis. La premiére régle au combat... et dans la vie de tous les jours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions enfin devant des grandes portes, sculptées en bois, que le blonde ouvrit. Nous nous retrouvâmes au centre d'une magnifique salle qui rivaliserait avec les plus grand monuments. Elle était blanche, avec un plafond en coupole.

- Jane, je vois que tu nous a ramener plus d'invités que prévu! dit un homme à la longue chevelure noire, qui devait donc être Aro, d'aprés la description de Carlisle.

Il était sur une sorte d'estrade, avec deux autres hommes à ses cotés. L'un paraissait être en colére et l'autre... bin il s'ennuyait mortellement! Ou en tout cas, il en donnait l'air.

- Oui maitre, répondit donc la blonde qui se nomme Jane.

Maitre? Nan mais c'est quoi ça? De la soumission! Jamais je dirais ça, en tout cas! J'ai trop de fierté.

Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre un garçon qui devait avoir notre âge. Il était brun, avec des yeux rouges, des lévres pleines qui donnent envie d'y gouter sans ménagement, et ses cheveux... Oh mon dieu! Ils paraissaient soyeux, doux, ne demandant que mes mains pour les caresser. Ce vampre était divin! (ndla : vous comprendrez donc qu'Alec à fait son entrée!)

Il devait sentir que je le regardais car ses yeux se posérent sur moi et nos regards se croisérent. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Je ne savais même plus que jour nous étions, quel était mon nom, pourquoi j'étais là...

Mais les cris de Bella nous interrompîmes, le brun et moi, dans notre contemplation mutuelle. Je tournais le regard et vit qu'Edward était à terre, la tête prise dans less bras du grand garde de tout à l'heure.

- Non, arrétez! S'il vous plait! Pas lui! cria Bella. Tuez moi, mais pas lui!

Aro parut étonné.

- Ainsi, tu te sacrifierais pour sauver l'un des nôtres? Un... monstre, sans âme?

Il s'approcha de Bella qui lui avait répondu. Il s'était dangereusement approché d'elle et je me réparait à attaquer si il voulait lui faire du mal.

- Elle va devenir l'une des nôtres, je l'ai vu! dit soudain Alice précipitament.

Aro se dirigea vers elle et lui prit la main quelques instants, puis la relacha.

- Huuumm... intéressant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de garantie, à part ta vision...

Rah nan mais c'est pas vrai! Il commence à me taper sur le systéme celui là! On part quand d'ici? Il m'énerve avec ses garanties! Il en veut? Bin il va en avoir!

- J'me propose comme garantie! intervin-je.

Mais dans quelle merde je m'étais fourée moi? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Tout le monde tourna son regard vers moi, sa devenait génant...

- Non, Gaby! disent mes trois compagnons en même temps.

- Tu te propose comme... garantie? répliqua Aro, les ignorant.

- Oui. Vous les faites partir avec la promesse que Bella soit transformée, et si ils ne tiennent pas leur promesse vous me tuerez. C'est simple, non?

Bella était au bord des larmes, Alice et Edward voulaient contester, mais Aro les coupa dans leur élant.

- D'accord! Marché conclut! dit-il.

Je ne me savais pas suicidaire...

_Voila enfin le chapitre tant attendu! Alors? Pas trop décu? J'espére qu'il est assez long... Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue. Mais y'a un tome 2! :p _

_A la prochaine!_


	7. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé encore une fois de mon retard! Me tuez paaaaaaas! :o_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos alertes, etc … c'est grâce à vous que je continue!_

_Enfin bref, assez parler et place à l'action... il y en a pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, je tiens à vous le dire histoire de ne pas être déçu. J'espère que vous ne le serez pas hein *yeux de chien battu*._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5 : Le dernier sacrifice

Hors de question ! Tu rentres avec nous ! Cria Edward.

Ferme là ! C'est ta faute si on en est là, alors tu te casses et tu la fermes ! Répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

Il me regarda les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. C'est vrai que je m'améliore question répliques... J'avais réussi à lui clouer le bec à Edward-Le-Crétin-Cullen !

Démétri, Félix, voudriez-vous escorter nos trois amis vers la sortie ? Dit Aro. Gabriella, Alec va te montrer tes appartements.

A ce moment là, Marcus toucha la main d'Aro et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. Alec, viens voir je te prie.

Alec, qui s'était avancé vers moi, alla à la rencontre d'Aro et celui-ci lui pris la main. Son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Bien, les appartements de Gabriella seront en face des tiens Alec, tu peux lui montrer et lui faire visiter le château. Heidi ne devrai plus tarder, on vous en gardera.

Ayant compris de quoi il parlait, je répondis :

Je ne bois pas de sang humain.

Aro me regarda attentivement.

Tu es chez nous, tu subis donc nos régles ! Cria Caius avec un regard noir m'étant adressé.

Nous allons nous concerter et te donneront notre avis demain ma chère, me dit Aro .

Quoi ?

Caius, elle est ici de son plein grés, elle a le droit à au moins une petite grâce de notre part. Nous verrons tout ça plus tard. Tu pourra te retenir jusqu'à demain ? Me demanda-t-il.

Oui, dis-je en me souvenant de ma dernière chasse.

Formidable ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Sur ce, Alec et moi sortimes de la salle et je le suivi dans les couloirs du château. Aucun de nous deux ne parla, mais je le surpris plusieurs fois à m'observer, ce qui me fit sourire.

Pourquoi souris-tu ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! » criai-je en pensées.

Pour rien, dis-je calmement.

Il me lança le regard « mais bien sur, prend moi pour un con ». Je haussais les épaules.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arréta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

voilà tes appartements, dit-il en entrant à l'intérieur.

Je le suivis et admira la pièce. Elle était couleur blanc cassé avec un grand lit et des meubles : une chambre humaine quoi !

La porte de droite c'est la salle de bain, et celle-là le dressing.

J'acquiesait.

Je suppose que tu n'as pas de bagages.

Tu supposes bien, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Je vais demander qu'on te livre des affaires.

Merci.

Bon, je vais manger, je repasse tout à l'heure pour te faire visiter le château et t'expliquer son fonctionnement, dit-il en partant à vitesse vampirique.

Euh... ok, dis-je quelques secondes après son départ.

Je passais ma tête dans le couloir, il y avait personne. J'aperçus une porte en face de moi, ce devais être les appartements d'Alec.

Je ferma ma porte et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle était superbe et moderne. De quoi duper un humain. Je décida de prendre une douche pour me détendre.

Quand j'eu fini, je me séchai, remis mes habits et retournais dans ma chambre.

Voilà ma nouvelle vie : un coup de foudre pour un vampire brun qui a une attitude de glaçon, mon alimentation remise en jeux et entre les mains des rois de Volterra, et aucun vétement propre à me mettre !

Super !

_Voilà le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vais poster l'épilogue et le tome 2 devrait pointer le bout de son nez prochainement. Chronologiquement, il se passe pendant Hésitation._

_A bientôt !_

_A.V_


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ils avaient accepté mon régime alimentaire. Déjà une bonne chose de faite. On me livrait des animaux vivants, c'est mieux quand c'est frais.

Alec m'avait fait livré des affaires. J'avais un dressing remplis de vétements en tout genre et j'avais demander des livres et quelques bricoles, histoire de me sentir un peu chez moi.

En parlant d'Alec, il est bizarre en ma présence.

Il me regarde. Beaucoup. Vraiment très beaucoup. Sa se dit ça : « vraiment très beaucoup » ? Enfin, vous avez compris : il me regarde beaucoup.

C'est très génant. J'ose même plus sortir de ma chambre. Sa veux dire quoi quand un homme, ou plutôt un vampire, vous regarde presque tout le temps ? Qu'il veux vous bouffer (si vous êtes humaine, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Mais peut être qu'il est canibale ? Les humains qui bouffent les humains sa existe, alors pourquoi pas chez les vampires?) ou alors qu'il ressent quelque chose pour vous ? Et quand je dis quelque chose, je veux dire de l'amour.

La télé me coupa dans mes réflexions.

« Une série de meurtres sévit en ce moment même dans les rues de Seattle... » annonça la présentatrice du journal.

A ce moment là, Alec entra dans ma chambre sans frapper.

Les maîtres veulent nous voir immédiatement, me dit-il.

_Voilà l'épilogue. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je poste de prologue du tome 2 ce soir même. Si j'ai le temps. A bientôt !_

_A.V_


	9. Message

Re-bonjour, ou bonsoir !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai poster Midnight tome 2 : New life.

Le lien est sur mon profil.

A bientôt !

A.V


End file.
